wikiladygagafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yoü and I (canción)
Yoü and I ''(en español: Tü y Yo)'' es una canción escrita por Lady Gaga en el 2010. Gaga la cantó públicamente por primera vez en The White Tie and Tiara Ball, y el 7 de julio, Gaga reveló durante su concierto que la canción que aparecerá en su tercer álbum, Born This Way. "Está en mi nuevo álbum, así que es mejor que te aprendas la letra porque la estarás cantando para los próximos 10 años ". La canción fue registrada en el BMI el 12 de febrero de 2011". El 9 de abril de 2011, Gaga reveló que Robert John "Mutt" Lange fue el productor de la canción. Escritura e inspiración de la canción En su debut de la canción, Gaga dijo: "es un poco de una canción de rock and roll, así que probablemente nunca se publique como sencillo. Por lo tanto, está bien para mítocar para ustedes esta noche." Cuatro días después del debut de la canción, Gaga interpretó la canción en The Monster Ball Tour, y reveló la inspiración detrás de la canción. : "Escribí esta canción, de lo más profundo, del más puro, del lugar más feliz en mi corazón. Y yo no quiero nada de ti. No quiero que ustedes lo compren, yo no quiero que me paguen nada al escucharlo;. Ni siquiera esto se va a poner en iTunes escribí esta canción porque quería escribir un gran disco y quería escucharlos, sólo porque los amo, y sé que todo lo que importa, es la música y la libertad." La canción es acerca de la relación de Lady Gaga en el período 2007-2008 con Lüc Carl. La canción fue escrita en Nueva York en su primer piano, en casa de sus padres. De acuerdo a la letra, la canción describe el intento de Gaga para recuperar su amor perdido durante su descanso de The Monster Ball Tour en junio de 2010. Durante su actuación en The Today Show, se reveló más información acerca de la inspiración de la canción. La canción lleva u con diéresis por que Lüc Carl la lleva. : "La persona más importante que he conocido en mi vida, y todas sus amigos del centro. Lady Starlight, y Brian, quien están aquí hoy, tocando la trompeta, y todos mi amigos. Son tan maravillosos , y se levantaron todo este tiempo. Así que es para ellos." Mientras en el programa, Gaga también declaró que la canción es un sonido completamente diferente que el resto del álbum. El 5 de mayo de 2011, Gaga apareció en The Oprah Winfrey Show y tocó la canción, después twitteó que ela había tocado solo la versión de álbum. La actuación tenía guitarras eléctricas acompañadas de Gaga en el piano y no sólo Gaga en su piano. Durante este versión, Gaga cantó nuevas letras de la canción: We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent, 'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven. There's only three men that Ima serve my whole life, It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ. Fernando Garibay discutió el tema con The Hollywood Reporter indica "Fue cerca de finalizar el disco y estábamos en un plazo de tiempo. Pero ella estaba tan ocupada empezando a promocionar el álbum, los conciertos, sigue estando de gira, haciendo conferencias de prensa, era una locura, por lo que literalmente tuvo que grabar la voz con un piano en vivo detrás del escenario. Enviamos partes de lo que teníamos a Mutt Lange y no había tiempo para que ella volara ni nada de eso. Recuerdo a Mutt escribiéndonos de nuevo y diciendo , "La voz es perfecta." Teniendo en cuenta que Mutt Lange es uno de los mejores productores vocales en el planeta..." Presentaciones en vivo *The White Tie and Tiara Ball (June 24, 2010) *The Monster Ball Tour (June 18, 2010 - May 6, 2011) *The Today Show (July 9, 2010) *The Oprah Winfrey Show (May 5, 2011, album version) Letra It’s been a long time since I came around, been a long time but I’m back in town, this time I’m not leaving without yoü. You taste like whiskey when yoü kiss me, awe, I’d give anything again to be your baby doll, this time I’m not leaving without yoü. He said "sit back down where yoü belong," in the corner of my bar with your high heels on. Sit back down on the couch where we, made love the first time and yoü said to me, there’s, (there's something), something about this place. (Something), something, ‘bout lonely nights, and my lipstick on your face. Something, something about, my cool Nebraska guy. Yeah, there's something about, baby, yoü and I. It’s been two years since I let yoü go, I couldn’t listen to a joke or a rock and roll. And muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart. On my birthday yoü sang me "heart of gold", with a guitar humming and a no clothes, this time I’m not leaving without yoü. He said "sit back down where you belong," in the corner of my bar with your high heels on. Sit back down on the couch where we, made love the first time and you said to me, there’s, (there's something), something about this place. (Something), something, ‘bout lonely nights, and my lipstick on your face. Something, something about, my cool Nebraska guy. Yeah, there's something about, baby, you and I. Yoü and I, yoü, you and I, yoü, you and I, yoü, you and I, I, yoü and I, yoü, you and I, oh yeah, well I’d rather die, without yoü and I, I. (Come on! Put your drinks up!) We gotta whole lotta money, but we still pay rent, 'cause you can't buy a house in heaven. There's only three men that Ima serve my whole life, that's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ. There's, (there's something), something, something about the chase. (Six whole years) I’m a New York woman born to run yoü down, still want my lipstick all over your face. Something, something about, just knowing when it's right so put your drinks up, for Nebraska, for Nebraska, Nebraska, I love ya'. Yoü and I, yoü, yoü and I, baby, I’d rather die, without yoü and I, I. Yoü and I, yoü, yoü and I, Nebraska, I’d rather die, without yoü and I, I. It's been a long time since I came around, been a long time but I’m back in town, and this time I’m not leaving without yoü. Créditos Personal *Programación (incluyendo el ritmo pisotón y palmada) 1) — Olle Romö *Guitarras — Dr. Brian May 2 *Grabación de guitarras — Justin Shirley-Smith *Voces de fondo —Lady Gaga, Robert John Lange *Grabación — Tom Ware, Horace Ward at Ware House Productions (Omaha, EU) *Grabación adicional —Olle Romö in Switzerland and Allertown Hill (Reino Unido) *Dominio —Gene Grimaldi at Oasis Mastering (Burbank, EU) 1 Contiene elementos de "We Will Rock You", grabado por Queen y escrita por Brian May. Publicado por EMI Music Publishing / Queen Music Ltd. Usado con permiso. Queen aparecen por cortesía de Hollywood Records Inc. para los territorios de EE.UU. y Canadá, y Universal International Music BV para el mundo excepto EE.UU. y sus territorios y Canadá. 2 Brian May aparece por cortesía de Hollywood Records para EE.UU. y sus territorios y Canadáy Duck Productions Ltd, para el resto del mundo. Publicación *BMI Sony/ATV Songs, LLC/ House of Gaga Publishing / GloJoe Music Inc. Referencias *BMI | Repertoire Search *Born This Way Booklet Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Born This Way